


Fire and Gasoline

by BitchKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchKuroo/pseuds/BitchKuroo
Summary: Alisa wasn't a Jealous person, but Miwa had a way of awakening that side of her.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Kudos: 40





	Fire and Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: Miwa uses one of her safewords in this (she doesn't completely safeword, but she does say yellow)
> 
> I saw that there was only one explicit fic in the MiwaLisa tag and decided it was the universe telling me i had to change that.

Alisa wouldn’t consider herself a jealous person, but Miwa had a talent for unlocking sides to her that she hadn’t known existed prior to them dating. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her girlfriend, she trusted her completely, she just didn’t trust other people around Miwa. Her girlfriend is one of the hottest women she’s ever laid eyes on, and Alisa worked with beautiful people for a living. She couldn’t ignore the way eyes lingered on Miwa’s curves, tracing the lines that Alisa knew _intimately._ The most she could do in public was pull her closer and try to glare at any one she caught staring for a second too long. Miwa wasn’t oblivious to this behaviour, to say she was would be an insult to her girlfriend’s intelligence. In fact, if Alisa had to guess, she’d say Miwa encouraged the stares sometimes, to provoke the primal part of Alisa’s mind that screamed _mine_ at every potential threat, because there was no way Miwa would be wearing a skirt that short in public if that wasn’t the aim.

If Alisa paid close enough attention, she could see the hickeys she’d left on Miwa’s thighs the night before peeking out from below the hem of her skirt, the skirt that lifted slightly with every movement. It was getting ridiculous at this point.

“You’re not subtle, you know that right?”

She’d been caught staring.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Miwa just raised an eyebrow, face a perfect mask of disbelief. Alisa knew she wasn’t convincing; it was part of the reason she went into modelling instead of acting. To really sell the clueless act, Alisa batted her eyelashes innocently, causing Miwa to smile fondly at her. They were nearly home. Alisa could wait the few minutes it would take before jumping her girlfriend, no matter how much she wanted to claim what was hers right there and then, how much she wanted to show the people with wandering eyes that Miwa was already spoken for. Miwa belonged to Alisa, and Alisa intended to remind her of that fact when they were home. Preferably by burying her head between her girlfriend’s thighs and eating her out until she couldn’t remember her own name.

* * *

They hadn’t even made it out of the doorway when Alisa decided she couldn’t wait anymore, and crowded Miwa against the wall, hands gripping her hips possessively as she slammed their lips together. The kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue, completely lacking any of the usual finesse their kisses normally contained. Miwa arched into it, mouth opening hungrily. She loved when Alisa got like this, her dominance bleeding through into every touch and caress. There was something so incredibly hot about Alisa’s dominant side, the way she touched Miwa like she owned her. Miwa always came the hardest when Alisa treated Miwa as nothing, someone who should be lucky that someone like Alisa is even gracing her with her presence, let alone touching her at all. In short, Miwa was her slave when she got like this, and she loved every moment of it.

She especially loved when Alisa decided that slaves don’t get to touch their queen. She always ended up chained up, legs spread lewdly, unable to close them even if she wanted to. Sometimes she was blindfolded, having to rely on touch alone to predict Alisa’s next move. By the looks of things, that was where tonight was heading. Miwa had tried to cup Alisa’s face, only to have her hands pinned to the wall above her head, a leg forcing its way between her thighs. She couldn’t help but grind down on it, stopping when her girlfriend laughed at the display.

“Aw, does my little puppy want some attention? Well, go on puppy, take what you want.”

Oh. That was new. Miwa wasn’t even a slave today; she was an animal. Nothing more than a needy dog, begging for attention from her owner. She found the idea hot, the sane part of her brain asking when she’d become so submissive.

A free hand traced her neck, and she knew Alisa was upset she wasn’t wearing a choker as usual. One of her plain leather ones would’ve given the illusion of a collar, truly marking her as a kept puppy. She squeezed, and Miwa’s eyes rolled back as her oxygen was cut off suddenly. She loved it when Alisa choked her, the danger of the situation made everything that much more intense. Maybe they should reserve this kind of play for something less spur of the moment. That way, she could properly get into the headspace Alisa wanted her in. Today, Miwa wanted to be tormented and teased.

“Yellow.”

Immediately the hands were off of her, and Alisa was watching her with concern.

“What’s wrong? Did you not like that?”

“I did, but I don’t want to do that today. If we do that, I want more time to prepare.” Alisa nodded, leaning into kiss her neck.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

How could she resist that?

“I want you to ruin me, make me cum over and over until I’m crying. Torment me, tease me, do whatever you want. Ok?”

Alisa smirked, eyes dilating at the words. She didn’t waste a second dragging Miwa into their bedroom, telling her to strip and get on the bed while she went and grabbed their toybox. When she came back, the first thing she grabbed from the box was the four restraints, strapping each of them to a corner of their bed. Miwa offered her arms and legs willingly, enjoying the way the leather felt against each limb. She burned hot with embarrassment at being so exposed while Alisa was still fully dressed. Alisa lifted her head, slipping a blindfold over her eyes. Being suddenly plunged into darkness caused her to tense up, body relaxing when Alisa stroked a gently hand down her stomach. The hand left her, and all Miwa could hear was the sound of Alisa picking something up from the toybox.

There was a sound of clicking, followed by the distinct smell of fire. That was the candles. Miwa arched up at the thought of what Alisa had planned. She could feel the heat of the flame close to her chest, and she moaned when the burning wax dripped onto her stomach. The pain was strong, a sharp stinging heat the sizzled beneath her skin. She panted when it happened again, the pain just as good the second time. She could feel the hot burn of tears behind the blindfold. Alisa swiped a thumb over her cheek, smearing the wetness there along with it. Obviously, a few tears had slipped past.

The more wax dripped onto her, the harder it became to hold back her impending orgasm. Alisa seemed to be able to tell, a teasing hand glancing across her thigh as it twitched, muscles clenching as she fruitlessly tried to stop from cumming. Alisa playfully bit at her neck, more wax dripping from the candle. Miwa couldn’t stop it this time, arms and legs pulling uselessly at her restraints as she shook from the force of the orgasm. Alisa’s hands left her as she bucked her hips, desperately seeking some form of friction.

“Did I say you could cum?”

“No.” Alisa sighed.

“No what?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Good girl. We both know what happens to naughty girls who cum without permission, don’t we?”

Miwa nodded, excited at the thought of a punishment. Alisa knew she was a slut for pain, and apparently she was going all out on that tonight. She’d be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it, and she had the next few days off anyway.

Her hands and legs were freed, but before she could appreciate her new freedom of movement, she was flipped onto her front. Alisa lifted her hips, placing a spreader bar between her ankles to keep her legs slightly spread. Her hands were attached to the headboard again, forcing her face into the mattress. There was some more rustling, and then silence. The tension sat heavy in the air as Alisa stared at Miwa’s immobile form. She was completely at her mercy, and Alisa wasn’t feeling particularly merciful tonight.

Miwa’s body fell forward on the first strike. The rustling had obviously been Alisa collecting this particular toy from their wardrobe. It was too long to fit in the toybox, and neither wanted to risk bending it ad damaging it. It was well worn out, the leather at the perfect suppleness that it stung just right when it smacked against skin.

“Count.”

Miwa let out a shaky _one_ at the command, moaning loudly when the crop smacked back down, directly hitting the previous spot. The smacks were brutal, each one harder than the last. Occasionally Alisa would stop, instead squeezing the red areas to hear Miwa cry out at the burn. By the time Miwa reached 20, she was sobbing, crying and whining prettily for Alisa as she soothed the red skin with her tongue, tracing over the harsh lines. She could tell Miwa was fast approaching another orgasm and she’d been so good during her punishment, not to mention how appetising she looked, spread out all nicely for her, that Alisa allowed herself to truly touch her for the first time that night. Using one hand to spread her lips, Alisa wasted no time diving into Miwa’s dripping cunt. She’d already come once, but she was soaked, and Alisa was starving for her. She loved eating Miwa out, the way she couldn’t hide her cute little gasps and whines as Alisa fucked her with her tongue. Her clit was throbbing, and Miwa basically screamed when Alisa locked her mouth around it and sucked, humming slightly. She was writhing beneath her ministrations, unsure whether to push back or move away from the constant pleasure.

“Please, please mistress, let me cum. I’ll be good, I promise. Please.”

One look at her face told Alisa that Miwa’s mascara was running, cheeks streaked with black, highlighting her ruin to anyone that saw her. Miwa was a makeup artist, she could definitely tell the difference between waterproof mascara and non-waterproof, which meant she purposefully chose the non-waterproof version for the days where she wanted to tease the dominant side out of Alisa. She’d definitely planned this.

“See? That’s how you ask for what you want. You can cum, but don’t think I’ll be stopping.”

Alisa buried her head back between her girlfriend’s thighs, smirking at the way she clenched around her tongue, hips rocking back as she came again, soaking Alisa’s face as she mouthed messily at her cunt. Her body was shaking from a mixture of aftershocks and overstimulation as Alisa’s tongue continued working her. She’d obviously meant it when she said she wouldn’t be stopping. Miwa knew she could safeword and it would all be over immediately, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to see how many times Alisa planned to make her cum. Her usual goal was to keep going until she cried, but she was already sobbing, chest heaving for breath. Alisa liked seeing her completely wrecked, and she thought she’d met that criteria, but Alisa apparently wasn’t satisfied. She felt a finger trace her entrance, pushing back on it when it slipped inside. She was sensitive as hell, but, god, was Alisa good with her hands. She was teasing her again, thrusting the finger in shallowly, only to pull back almost immediately, mouth latching onto Miwa’s clit every time she tried to protest. Eventually, Alisa got tired of teasing, and started fucking her properly, two fingers pounding into her as Alisa ate her out.

Miwa was in heaven, she could feel a third orgasm approaching, the previous two making her more sensitive. The more sensitive she became, the easier it became for Alisa to make her cum. A few thrusts of her fingers against her g-spot and Miwa was gone, hips arching with pleasure, entrance clenching desperately around Alisa’s fingers. Her body was like a live wire at this point, every touch sending shockwaves through her body. Alisa hadn’t even cum yet, and Miwa had just cum for the third time. She wasn’t sure how many more she could take. Alisa pushed her two fingers into her mouth, a silent commend for her to suck. It was humiliating, cleaning her own release off of Alisa’s fingers, sucking and licking at them like the whore she was.

“Just one more, baby. Can you handle that? You’ve been so good, just like you promised.”

Miwa nodded, brain too fried to speak. She could probably handle one more. She’d gone for longer before, but for some reason, everything was hitting harder today. Everything felt more intense, and Miwa was sure she’d passed out if she even attempted a fifth orgasm. It was probably best if she stuck to four today.

She was repositioned again, cuffs coming off and staying off. Alisa always removed any restraints before the last orgasm, so Miwa wouldn’t have too many things against her body when they finished. Alias laid her on her back, hands gently spreading her thighs. In her previous position, Alisa couldn’t really leave any hickeys, something she loved more than anything. Miwa was pale, and the dark marks always stood out beautifully against her skin, not to mention the fact that they were tender for a few days after she left them, so every time they bushed against each other, Miwa was reminded about their activities. Both of them had a possessive streak, although Miwa tended to leave her marks in more visible places, only covering them up when Alisa had a shoot.

The new position allowed Alisa to mark up Miwa’s thighs to her heart’s content, biting and sucking roughly at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, soothing the bite marks with gentle kisses and light licks. Miwa had a hand in her hair, desperately trying to push Alisa’s head to wear she wanted it. She conceded eventually, moving her head until she was just in the right position. She blew a cold breath over Miwa’s clit, laughing softly when she squirmed at the feeling. Alisa let her head be guided forwards, mouth going back to work as her free hand went down between her own legs, slipping in the waistband of her trousers. She was soaked from not having been touched all night. She wouldn’t last long at all. Miwa was full on grinding her hips against Alisa’s face, both hands buried in her hair as she kept her head still. It looked like her submissiveness was wearing off, something that Alisa was completely fine with. She was getting tired, and her dom persona was getting harder to maintain.

She shouted as her own orgasm took her by surprise, hand still down her trousers, mouth sucking lightly on Miwa’s clit. Miwa followed soon after body arching so far it was like she was being exorcised. Alisa thought it was beautiful, especially the way she slumped down, hands leaving Alisa’s hair to push her own sweaty strands to the side. She had a blissed-out smile on her face, and one glance at that look told Alisa there was absolutely no way Miwa would be able to stand long enough to have a shower right now. She made a mental note to get them both in the shower tomorrow morning, and settled with pealing the hardened wax off her skin and helping her into her pyjamas, which were literally just some clean underwear and an oversized sweater. Once Miwa was taken care of, Alisa got into her own pyjamas, a large pair of sweatpants and a tank top that was low cut on the sides. Alisa climbed into bed next to Miwa, who smiled at her sleepily from her place under the covers, head only just poking out. When Alisa was properly comfortable, Miwa scooted over, snuggling into her waiting arms. She always slept best when she was being held tight. It made her feel safe and loved.

Alisa wouldn’t consider herself a jealous person, but she certainly had her moments.


End file.
